Computing infrastructures, such as storage systems, virtualization systems, and networking systems, can be provided as resources via data centers and/or cloud computing environments. Various infrastructure events may occur for the resources (e.g., physical resources, virtual resources), such as, creating a resource, provisioning a resource, running a resource, de-provisioning a resource, etc. Event notifications can be generated for the infrastructure events. Typically, one or more management actions are performed in response to occurrences of events. The management actions are generally pre-defined and fixed and do not allow for third party customization.